


For all

by KaT_John_Adams



Category: Original Work, humans are space orcs - Fandom
Genre: Humans are space orcs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaT_John_Adams/pseuds/KaT_John_Adams
Kudos: 13





	For all

Fenj*handsign*kuil braced as the ground shook. They had not expected the war to come to this small outpost. Had not expected anyone to attempt a first strike on _humans_ , even more. But here they were, evacuating. Many of the humans had voiced objections - this was a cursed rock but it was _their_ rock and the blessed urPoyn could get their own or die on this one. But the Base Commander had his orders, and the evacuation began under fire.

Most of the small outpost had made it to the light cruisers and those deceptively tough little vessels were laying down a protective area of fire, ensuring the urPoyn were forced to attack on foot, rather than with assault craft and bombardment.

But the evacuation was slow, and the urPoyn much closer. The last civilians and troops were loading into the launches, when the ground rocked again.

“Sir! They’re at the safety wall.”

The crowd hushed at this. The landing zone was cordoned by a massive wall which protected the colony from out of control shuttles and, in this case, was their last line of defense.

The Commander looked at the launches and the civilians. He smiled calmly. “Finish loading the civilians. Squad, on me at the gate. We’ll catch the next run.” The Sergeant snapped a salute and began gently pushing people onto the four sleek landing shuttles.

The alien called to their friend who was rushing to join the soldiers headed to the gate. “Lui- I thought the Commander said their are _no_ runs after this.”

“Fenj-sign-kuil. Friend.” They appreciated that this human used a word to symbolize the physical part of their name when her hands were full. “Hey, don’t worry about it. Load with the rest of the civvies. We’ll all see you on the other side.” She smiled but Fenj*handsign*kuil thought she looked sad. She raised her weapon in a salute and turned back to catch up to her unit. The soldiers were forming a wide arc around the gate, bracing behind heavy ballistic shields and checking their weapons. As they began to spot urPoyn they opened fire in sporadic bursts, eliciting screams and flinching ducks from the civilians straining to stay calm as they boarded.

As the launches pushed away from the planetoid’s embrace, they could see the landing port flashing with suddenly deadly combat. Fenj*handsign*kuil felt concern about being able to retrieve the soldiers from that fight. The pilot chatter echoed in the uneasy quiet.

“ _Regent_ , Pinnace LV-1255; beginning final approach. Be ready to jump as soon as we’re docked. We’re the last in.”

“Copy, 1255, fleet is turning to jump now. Dropping our last Starburst pod. Don’t hit it on your way in.”

“Figure I might.”

The calm ease with which humans joked in fearful situations always astonished Fenj*handsign*kuil. They turned to the Private checking people’s restraints before docking. “Sir- they said ‘prepare to jump’, but my friend Lui said I would see her again after the next run.”

The Private smiled, the same as Lui had. “There is no next run. We have to go. But she’ll meet you on the other side. They all will. Strap in.” The Private smiled again and moved on, checking passengers and leaving Fenj*handsign*kuil to wonder what they meant.


End file.
